The Flying Dutchman
The Flying Dutchman is an irascible pirate ghost named after a ghost ship, The Flying Dutchman. He lives underwater in a giant ship, and collects souls. He has supernatural powers, such was intangibility, levitation, teleportation, energy projection, shapeshifting, interdimensional travel, matter transmutation, and wish granting.He is known for having numerous awards in tying loops but however does not know how to tie shoelaces as reveald in " Loop De Loop" and hangs a sock on his ghostly tail. It is revealed in "Shanghaied" that he cannot eat without his sock. Nicktoons Unite! The Flying Dutchman appears as a NPC in Nicktoons Unite! He hold SpongeBob as his crew until they had find his other crew that he could have for entermity. Nicktoons MLB The Flying Dutchman appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. He throws left-handed and leaves a ghost trail behind. Status *Fastball: ***** *Knuckle: ***** *Curveball: *** *Sinker: **** Nicktoons: Toons Wars The Flying Dutchman appears as a boss in Nicktoons: Toons Wars but as a playable character in the second version. Special Moves 'Swirly Eye Laser' Swirly Eye Laser is the Flying Dutchman's neutral special. The Flying Dutchman holds his hands next to his eyes and he shoots two lasers out of his eyes that swirl into each other while he shoots them n the ground while it goes forwards. 'Ghost Flames' Ghost Flames is the Flying Dutchman's side special. The Flying Dutchman spits green flames onto the ground that cause a burning effect to the opponents when touched. He can move slowly forwards during the exucacution. 'Teleportation' Telepotation 'is the Flying Dutchman's up special. The Flying Dutchman will fly upwards leaving the green smoke behind him that damages the opponents. He can go higher when charged longer. 'Scary Face Scary Face is the Flying Dutchman's down special. The Flying Dutchman will pull a scary face that will stun the opponent when he is in front of him. When done without anyone near he will send one sonic wave forwards that has the same effect when hit the opponent. 'The Flying Dutchman's Ship' The Flying Dutchman's Ship is the Flying Dutchman's War Strike. The Flying Dutchman will call his ship along with the crew and will aboard it and go to the background. From there the Flying Dutchman is able to shoots cannon balls onto the stage. Special Costume The Flying Dutchman's special costume is him when he lost his dignity fron the episode Ghost Host. After his ship breaks down, The Flying Dutchman takes up residence at SpongeBob's house where he proceeds to scare, startle and surprise SpongeBob around the clock. Eventually, all the spooky shenanigans grow old, and SpongeBob and all of the citizens of Bikini Bottom are no longer afraid of the Dutchman. This creates a panic for the old ghost who now fears that he has lost his scary touch. So SpongeBob decides to lend a hand and help the Flying Dutchman learn to scare people again. Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Category:Protagonists Category:Organization